


Kiss It Better

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time he'd injured himself. Or others... It was mostly himself though. Matt, and balance, or Matt and coordination, just did not go well together. </p><p>So it came as no surprise when an echoing clash, soon to be followed by a sheepish apology, wafted throughout the set. Matt's crashed into something... Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure... But it may or may not be like my other stories... I think it's not as up to par as my others... I'm a little exhausted right now. Been in rehearsals for a performance tomorrow night for the last two weeks. Dead tired... So i hope you see this as commitment.... :D

It wasn't the first time he'd injured himself. Or others... It was mostly himself though. Matt, and balance, or Matt and coordination, just did not go well together.

 

So it came as no surprise when an echoing clash, soon to be followed by a sheepish apology, wafted throughout the set. Matt's crashed into something... Again.

 

Karen howled from her seat, laughing at him as he staggered to his feet. He glared at her, nursing his arm and stalking off, muttering. Arthur looked up from his script, rolling his eyes at Matt and grinning at Karen.

 

As Matt approaches the door, he almost collides with Alex as she makes her way in.

 

"Sorry." he mumbled, side-stepping Alex and rushing out the door.

 

Alex glanced back at him. Turning around, she sighed as Karen and Arthur laugh, and the knocked down set piece is lifted from the ground. Turning on her heel, she retraced her steps, hurrying in to the freezing weather in search of Matt.

 

She finds him around the corner of the building, out of sight and glaring at his arm. She leans against the wall beside him, sliding down to sit next to him.

 

“Every day… All the time! Why can’t I just be… normally balanced?”

He looked at her, pouting a little as he flailed his free arm out. She ducked back, bringing her arm up to stop him from accidentally hitting her.

“Well darling… Then you wouldn’t be Matt now would you. Not the Matt that I know at least. And I happen to quite like this Matt.”

He dropped his arm to his lap, smiling at her half-heartedly. He hissed as he moved his arm, looking down at the rather large bruise beginning to appear.

“Awww… Poor Matty”

He looked up, glaring at her as she reached forward, taking his arm to run her fingers over the darkened skin. She winced as he yelped, before standing and holding her hand out to help him up.

“Come on, I think I have some of the salve left over from last time.”

As she walked off, expecting him to follow, she smirked as he started to mutter. Rolling her eyes, she led him to her trailer, pulling the door open and leaving it so for Matt. She rummaged through the cabinets, searching for the bruise salve everyone keeps on hand… Just in case. Spotting it behind the box of band aids, she tugged it out, frowning at the lightness to the tube.

“There doesn’t seem to be much left. You’ll have to make do until we can find someone who has any left.”

Glaring at her softly, he flopped down on to her couch. She untwisted the cap as she sat next to him, rolling the end until some of the cream spilt out. She dragged her fingers over his arm, coating his skin and then gently massaging it in.

“What are we going to do with you, hum?”

He grinned sheepishly at her, shrugging his shoulders as he shivered, the cold salve disappearing in to his skin.

“Keep me?”

She shook her head with a grin, looking up at him as she rubbed the last in to his arm.

“Always darling.”

He grinned at her, pulling his arm from her lap and inspecting the slowly numbing bruise.

“All better?”

He frowned, looking from his arm to Alex.

“My wrist hurts too.”

She sighed as she looked from his wrist to the now completely empty tube in her hand.

“Well… There’s no more salve left.”

He stared at his wrist, licking his lips before looking up at Alex. Lifting his arm, he held his wrist up in line to Alex’s lips.

“Kiss it better?”

She snorted, shaking her head in amusement.

“Such a child Mr Smith.”

He pouted at her, making small whimpering noises until she finally gave in. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips over his wrist, kissing him just below his palm. Lingering for a moment, she pulled back, crinkling her nose once before looking up at Matt. His eyes were on her, dark and hiding something she couldn’t quite place. She swallowed, watching as he leaned down just a little. She tilted her head up, unsure of whether this was such a good idea. But when his lips met hers, sucking gently on her lower lip, she really couldn’t care. She sat up straighter, leaning forward to meet him as she bit softly. She licked across his lips, smiling when he opened his own mouth to meet her tongue with his own. She moaned as his uninjured hand spread along the small of her back, drawing her closer to him.

Breaking apart gasping, she blinked away the haze.

“Wrist better feel better now” She muttered, leaning forward to peck his lips again. Pulling back, he grinned at her, licking his lips when his eyes darted down from hers to her lips and back up.

“What wrist?”

She laughed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. He kissed her again, pulling her as close as possible. She pulled back moments later, sighing at him as he rested his forehead against her own.

“We have to get back to set.” She murmured, closing her eyes and trying not to think about what this means exactly.

He nodded, standing and pulling her with him. He stepped away, pushing the handle of the door down from behind him as he stared at her. Grinning, he surged forward, kissing her once again before darting out the door.

She grinned again, licking her lips and tasting Matt there. She winced as he bounded down her stairs, causing her to run to her door and call after him as he ran to set.

“Don’t trip Matt!”

She laughed as he stumbled, regaining his balance before walking quickly to the stage door. Shaking her head, she closed the door behind her before walking after him.

Would it be bad of her to say she hoped he fell again? Just so she could… Nurse his injuries?

Smirking as she entered the building, she thought… No… No it most definitely wouldn’t be…

 


End file.
